I kissed a girl
by starsjustpassingby
Summary: Santana and Rachel have been together for a year. How did it all start? It started with a song...  Was going to be a full fic, but lost insiration. ONE- SHOT


**Author's note: So the first bit may have a small spoiler regarding episode 3X07**

**Whole thing will be written in Santana's POV.**

* * *

><p>It's hard to believe that I've been dating Rachel for over a year now. Not straight through the year though, we have broken up about four times. I mean, no one saw our relationship coming. Not even me. I remember thinking that maybe something was hidden behind our hate, but I never really tapped into those thoughts. I just went on with my life, hating her. But that day in glee when we sang Katy Perry... Everything changed.<p>

We had just finished performing "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry. Well, during the song, at the line saying "I'm curious for you," Rachel berry looked at me with predatory eyes. I was actually really confused. A, because Hobbit doesn't kiss girls, just that pastry bag, Finn. And B, because she hates me, just as much as I hate her. Manhands doesn't make sense to me sometimes. Anyways, so we performed that, and let me just say, I was aroused. Being out if the closet isn't all I though it'd be. Not too much shit has gone down yet. The song involved touching, and being close to all these hot girls, and I just barely managed to keep myself from fucking each of them until they screamed my name.

That night, I was on MSN. I don't usually stay on there very long, I'm normally on Twitter or Facebook, but tonight, tonight was different. I was having a nice group chat with Tina, Mercedes, my girl Britt, Sugar, Dwarf and Quinn. We were basking in the glory of our fantastic performance earlier in the day. Seriously, we nailed it, and looked hot doing it. I was only on for about 29 minutes, when another message pops up I another window. This one is from the loud mouthed, beaked brunette herself. So I read the message, and I was concerned.

**Rachel ****Berry** _**says**_: _So __Santana, __not __only __were __your __vocals __impressive , __and __to __my __liking __standards , __but __you __were __actually __quite __sexy._

Like, what do I say to that?

As soon as I got that message, I logged off. The girl and I could talk tomorrow. There was no way I was responding to that. I am well aware that she isn't a virgin. But still, even after I took Man Boobs' virginity, he didn't go around making sexy talk with his enemies. That would be like Finn going up to Puck, and saying something about how his mohawk makes him horny.

* * *

><p>So the next day, I got to school at 4am for an early Cheerios practice. When it ended at 6:30, I showered, fixed myself up, and strolled out of the locker room. I wandered out to my locker, and I see Finn. His locker is beside mine, on the left, which sucks, so, so bad. I mean, he is the guy who outed me to McKinley. He is lucky I haven't ripped his penis off yet for it. I walked up to my locker, and I happened to glance over to him, and he was crying. I was really fucking confused.<p>

"Why are you crying?"

He looked at me as if I was on crack.

"Rachel broke up with me last night."

I froze. Last night Rachel sent me the MSN message. Maybe she... No, there was no way. If Rachel was in to me, she would be totally obvious. I've seen how bad she is at being discreet. She's so awful at it, a police would know right off that she was to blame for a crime.

"So you're still crying about it? Jesus, grow some balls and get over it, Frankenteen. It was last night. Go get laid and move on."

I turned and walked after that. I went to the choir room, where Schuester was writing in the wipe board. I was tired, and he could tell.

"Santana... You're early. Glee doesn't start for over an hour. Why don't you lay down on the row of chairs for a bit and rest? I'll wake you before everyone arrives."

It sounded decent, so I folded my jacket, placing it under my head as I laid down. I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I woke up, I had an NYC blanket draped over me. Maybe I looked cold, I mean, it is almost winter. My eyes opened, and I had 20 minutes before members would get here. I folded the blanket and placed it on a chair. I was about to walk out when Hobbit walked in.

Shit.

"Hello Santana, you're looking pretty this morning."

"Um… thanks? Look, Dwarf, what was with that message last night. Last I knew, you dated _guys._ Not chicks. And then this morning, the sobbing tree tells me that you dumped him. Rachel, what the hell?

"Well Santana, that was rather blunt, don't you think? But I suppose I could admit it to you, because you understand. I'm quite attracted to girls. Quinn and I have made out several times. But I can't help thinking about you. Your body is flawless, and you certainly know what to do in bed, so I'm told."

Oh god, oh god, oh god. This was not happening. Rachel was hitting on me. Oh, fuck. What was I supposed to do when faced with a situation like that? It's not like I can just tell her to go away, she is way too delicate for that. Normally, I would do anything to crush her, but for some odd reason, I couldn't do it.

"Rachel, that's cute. You've got a crush on me, I get it. But I'm dating Britt, and I am not dumping her for you. Sorry Rachel, but unless she dumps me, you and I have no chance."

I watched her small face drop to a sad frown. My heart ached a bit, but I tried to ignore it. I pushed past her, and went back to my locker to fix my makeup. I got there, only to see Brittany at hers, on the other side of mine, on the right. She had her pale arms crossed over her chest that I loved so much, and she had a confused, yet sad look on her face.

"San… I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p>Oh no. Not those words. It couldn't be happening, not now, when I neded her. Maybe I waas taking it the wrong way.<p>

"About what Britt Britt?"

"Santana... I think we should see other people."

My heart stopped.

"W..Why?"

"I love you, Santana, but I liked it when we were best friends who talked with their tongues super close. I don't like it much, now that we're together. I'm really sorry. And, with all the new kids at the school this year, I need to keep my perfect record up. Please, please don't be mad at me."

She kissed my cheek, and looked at her feet as she walked away.

Brittany broke up with me. I couldn't believe that she would dump me. I really thought we would graduate, get married in another state, get a surrogate and have a couple kids.. Now, everything I had fantasized about- gone.

I walked outside to the bleachers, with tears streaming down my cheeks. I was heart broken. And then, of all people, Rachel came out and sat with me. She put her arm around me, wiped off my tears, and held me close. It was weird because her and I weren't close, bu it felt good to have someone there.

"Brittany dumped me."

Rachel squeezed me tighter, rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"Shh, Santana, she... If Brittany doesn't want you, don't let it get to you like this. There are so many people who want you right now, ever since your secret was told. Just because Britt ended up not being the one, doesn't mean there isn't Ms. Right out there for you."

"But Rache-"

I was cut off by a pair of soft lips making contact with mine.


End file.
